


Cat Grant/Ally McBeal

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, established Supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Cat Grant/Ally McBeal

Cat had demanded her third latte of the day by Eleven AM. Kara decided that Cat’s blood stream must be at least 90% caffeine at this point. They were going to need to have a very long talk about the effects it was having on her body when they got home. She wanted Carter to have his mom for a good long time. She shook her head in amusement and kept her ears open for the comforting rhythm of Cat’s heartbeat.

Kara isn’t Cat’s assistant anymore, but her lattes aren’t any good without laser vision to heat them. She thinks that that may be a reason that Cat kept her so close. Maybe another could be for the want of her company. The lack of windows came in handy regularly, especially on days like today when Cat needed to vent to somebody.

“Who does Lois Lane think that she is?! This impudent ginger strumpet wouldn’t know a good story if it actually punched her in her freckled face! Those asses at the middle school can’t figure out how to accommodate my brilliant boy. I pay tuition to these people so they will pay special attention to him.” Cat growls, stomping the width of the room.

“If they aren’t being good to carter, I can have my special friend go visit them. She can definitely have a talk with them and set them right.” Kara’s voice already has a note of warning to it. Cat’s lips pull into an almost smile. She very much loves how defensive Kara can get over Carter.

“Kara, honey. You can’t beat the shit out of everyone who wrongs anyone.” Cat says with a small smile. “Now even for my carter. As much as I love your protective nature over my son… one day… he’ll be our son. I’ll be looking forward to that day.”

Kara rolled her eyes. She hadn’t said that Supergirl would be hitting anyone. Kara had said that she’d talk to them. Why did people assume that she would resort to punching people? Being The Girl of Steel didn’t necessarily mean that she always resorted to violence. She had various other skills; even just as Kara Danvers.

The more that she thought about it, the angrier Kara got. For once in her life, she also decided to do something about it as well. She got up and stomped out of the office; fuming (but in the best way). She huffed and puffed angrily all of the way to the first store she came to.

Kara returned to the fishbowl office and sent everyone else out. They caught the look in her eyes and fled. Even as Kara Danvers, she could be scary. Nearly the entire office had figured out who she actually was anyway. They also knew that if anyone could get away with vengeance upon Cat Grant it would be Kara Danvers. Everyone knew that the boss held a soft spot for her. A few knew that they were together.

Ten minutes later Cat’s entire office is covered in wrapping paper, glass walls included. Kara’s work was detailed, down to separate wrappings for her ink pen and its cap. She couldn’t help but take pride in her work. Phase one was complete. From her pocket, Kara draws a black sharpie and starts to draw at superspeed, a box of the markers open on Cat’s paper covered desk.

Over the past weekend, after a particularly rough battle with Reactron sans Superman, Kara spent all of her time recuperating under a sun lamp on Cat’s couch. During this time she had been exposed to the first two seasons of Cat’s guiltiest pleasure. Ally McBeal was the least feminist herself. Still, the show was so well-written and funny that Kara almost didn’t care. Nothing before that had ever made her laugh quite that hard.

By the time that Kara was done sketching, she had recreated the cover photo from the show by memory. On the paper covered desk, Kara had left a note: At least you had your health -

All my love,   
Kara

She steps back and admires her work proudly. THe box of pens is empty, and the trash-can underneath Cat’s desk is full of markers run clear out of ink. She checks her watch to see if the amount of time that she had spent in the office would be believable if the sketch had been pre-prepared. 45 minutes was definitely good enough.

Kara let her coworkers back into their cubicles, appreciating their impressed looks at her handiwork. She accepted some congratulations and shrugged off a few concerns. Cat had it coming. Kara couldn’t even quite remember what she was so angry about anymore, but she remembered the anger. Cat had it coming, she knew.

She gave it no outward signs that she had done anything when Cat poked her head into Kara’s office to check on her when she got back. Kara was still sunny smiles and offers of help. She knew when Cat got there because the bellow could be heard on the bottom floor. No one needed super-hearing to catch it. She smiles wryly when she enters the decorated office space.

“Yes, Ms.Grant?” Kara asked innocently. “Did you have your office redecorated?”

“You signed your work, Kara. I know that it was you.” Cat rolls her eyes. “You captured Ally really well, though. I’m impressed.”

Kara steps into Cat’s personal space, right against her body. “You always have your health.”

“More importantly, I’ve always got you.” Cat whispers against her lips before backing away.

“That you do.” Kara replies with the kind of confidence that belies the Supergirl hidden underneath a pastel blue cardigan.

“This is quite possibly the worst abuse of your powers since the Red K incident, love. Cat laughs, astonished that Kara would do something like this but also rather impressed.

“See, I don’t just punch things when I’m pissed off. Sometimes I result to just being annoying.” Kara realizes just how silly her plan had been, but doesn’t really care.

Cat laughs and simply kisses Kara's nose. She can't remember having ever loved someone's vengeance like this.


End file.
